Que Quowle
by Lovesickdreamer09
Summary: Jacob loves Bella, but Bella loves Edward. But what happens when Jacob imprints? Jacobxooc. I don't own Twilight nor do i claim to
1. Opened Eyes

Opened Eyes

I hadn't really thought I would love anyone like I would love Bella. The way she made me feel when she was around me was like nothing I've felt before. Her complexion, her laugh, her smile was all too hard to resist. I've felt like this when she started hanging out with me after Cullen left. Times were great back then. She seemed to be happy to see me a lot. She still does. But it's not the same happiness she felt since Cullen came back.

But the one flaw she had was that her heart was taken by that foul Cullen. I don't get why she could chose him over me. He's a monster. I know I'm being hypocritical about it since I'm a shapshifter, but we protect people. He can accidentally kill her if he makes one wrong move. Of course no one really approves of their relationship, except his coven. Even Charlie would rather Bella be with me instead of her. He even left her but she still goes back to him as if nothing happened. Bella should have been mine.

"Jacob I know you expect more from me, but I love Edward. I will always love him." Bella said with a guilty smile on her face. I refused to listen to her. I wanted her and I needed her to be mine. She seemed really frustrated for telling me this again. I loved being stubborn with her. Sometimes I find it cute when she was mad at me. Her frustration makes me more eager.

"Bella give me a chance. I can prove to you that I can be better than your leech." I literally begged her.

"Edward is all I ever wanted" She seemed annoyed already. We've been through this conversation before but I refused to listen. A vile sweet scent made its way inside my nostrils. Cullen. I looked around and saw the sliver Volvo drive up my drive through. I had to act fast, to do something to make Bella realize that she loves me too. Just then I brought my lips to hers and kissed her urgently. My heart started pounding against my chest as my hot lips were eagerly moving against hers. I could feel her try to push me away, but I held her closer. This was much too good to let go. Even if she wasn't kissing me back

"Get off of her!" Cullen pushed me aside. Damn Leech. He glared at me and crouched. He was so ready to attack. I wasn't going to stop him. The sooner I get rid of him, the better. But Bella wouldn't allow it. She was enraged that I kissed her, but she would never have him hurt me.

"Stop it both of you! " She said going in between us "Jacob you had no right to kiss me!" she yelled at me and tried to push me back. A smirk crossed my face and I just grinned.

"But I bet you wanted it to happen. Don't worry Bells. I enjoyed it" I said sheepishly. I was mostly doing this to annoy Edward. He made his way pass Bella and grabbed onto my shirt.

"Touch her like that again and I'll make sure you won't make it for another day," Edward growled. I pushed him off of me and glared back

"That's for Bella to decide not you," I smirked and looked over to Bella. Fear was in her eyes and she took Edward's arm.

"Edward please don't do this. Let's just go home." She asked softly. " If you ever kiss me again. I won't stop him from killing you." Her tone was dark. Edward just nodded and turned around. He had his arm around Bella as they walked over to his Volvo. I couldn't help but enjoy that kiss. Though it was forced, it was something for her to think about. She'll want me in the long run.

I looked down at my watch and saw that was getting late. I had patrol today and the guys would get a look into my mind. I walked deep into the woods and looked to see if anyone was watching. I stripped out of my shirt and sweat pants and tied them to the pouch on my ankle. I phased and looked around. We were still in the lookout for the redheaded leech that was out to get Bella. All of a sudden I could hear the packs thoughts in my head

_You kissed Bella?_ Quil sounded ecstatic. The guys all wanted me with Bella. Most of them had already imprinted and thought I deserve to have my girl

_Yeah. You don't know how great it felt._ I couldn't help but be cocky.

_Jacob that probably wasn't the best thing to have done_

_Hey let him have this. He's trying to win his girl_

The pack kept arguing about it and I tried to drone them out. I just wanted to think about a way to get Bella. I continued with my shift as I went on look out for anything suspicious. Most of the night it was just me looking around and occasionally having conversations with some of the pack. I didn't enjoy our conversations as wolves. Even though they don't mean to bring it up, I always see how happy they are with their imprint. Some suggested that it may be better to have an imprint. I didn't need an imprint. I needed Bella.

Once the sun started to go up, I whined. This meant that I would have to go to school. I gave a mental goodbye to my pack mates and walked home slowly. Once I was near, I phased and put on the clothes from last night. I was pretty tired from patrol but I would sleep it off in English. Billy was there in the kitchen talking to Sue. I waved at both of them and headed to my room

I took out a pair of jeans and a nicely fit black shirt. I walked over to the one bathroom I shared with Billy and took a shower. The kiss with Bella consumed my head again. Damn why does this girl drive me crazy? I turned off my shower and got changed. I had ten minutes to get to school. I changed into my clothes, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to grab one of Sue's homemade muffins. I didn't care to fix my hair anymore since I cut it after becoming a shapeshifter.

I walked over to my rabbit and got inside. I loved this thing to death. I spent good money and time on it too. I drove to school without music on and managed to get to English before the bell rang. I hated this class with a passion. All we do is read from the text book and write. I got to my usual spot in the back and rested my head on the desk. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I was dreaming I was with Bella. She had just turned down Cullen and realized that she was in love with me. This made me beamed. I was inches from kissing her until I heard someone get my attention.

"Hello is anyone sitting here" asked a quiet voice. I growled softly and looked up. I was cranky but when I saw the girl in front of me I couldn't help but stare in awe. She was small, and had a full face. Her eyes were dark and her skin was fare. I usually didn't notice girls that go to this school. But she was different. She looked frightened by me, but all I could do was stare at her. All of a sudden I wasn't thinking of Bella anymore. I was thinking of her. The girl I startled, consumed all over me.

I blinked and studied her features. What was she doing at a Quileute school? She didn't look even part Quileute. She had a small but curvy frame. Her eyes had tints of honey in it and her hair was a auburn color in the light. She was adorable. She had a baby face and her hair was in two braids.

" I didn't mean to bother you," Her shy tone said as she looked down. I looked around and there was two seats that were empty. I shook my head and offered her a seat.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you at all. No one sits near me so you can sit there." I said with a friendly smile, hoping to god I didn't scare her off. Her expression was slightly confused but she took a seat beside me anyways. " I'm really sorry again. I'm just a light sleeper so I was caught off guard,"

She nodded and gave a small smile " I'll try not to get on your bad side next time," she said and laughed.

"I'm Jacob Black by the way. And you are?" I asked wanting to know everything about her.

"I'm Jenna Manson," Jenna, My world, my imprint.


	2. Awkward Phases

Awkward Phases

I blinked hard to believe what was going on. Was this a dream or had I been hallucinating in class today. Jacob stood in front of me being polite and, well he won't stop looking at me. I can seem to recall that had annoyed him earlier, now he acts like if all of this didn't even happen. Not going to lie, he was pretty good looking and boy was he big! Not fat big, but he was built and fit. I look down at myself and shook my head I was pretty short compared to him. I probably came up to his stomach.

"Jenna.. you okay?" his husky voice asked as his facial expression changed. I shook my head to snap myself out from thinking so hard and nod.

"Yeah I'm fine," I played a smile. He seemed to relax and just chuckled. The bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Lily, called me up to the front room and told me to introduce myself with my name, where I moved from and something interesting about me. Everyone eyed with interest and nodded to everything I said. I could tell that fitting in wouldn't be hard. The only thing that would make me stick out is that my skin was a lighter copper then the rest. Being half Quileute does things to people.

I took my seat back towards beside Jacob and he waited for me eagerly. This was something I had to work on. The whole period, Jacob had shot questions about what I like and my hobbies. It was interesting for a first, just met basis. But I couldn't help but like the attention a little too much. The only thing that would suck is that I kept stuttering around him or my voice would barely come out. I'm not the most outgoing person out there. I told him how I liked to take pictures, or write in my spare time. I told him the reason I was staying with my aunt was because my parents had recently died in a animal attack when visiting her.

"So I'm guessing Seth and Leah are your cousins?" He asked really shocked.

"Yeah this was all of a sudden. Aunt Sue didn't even gave them a warning, I don't think she even got a fair warning herself. The social service people just brought me her and knocked on her door and said 'here is your sister's kid I mimicked

I felt completely open with Jacob. He seemed really willing to listen too. Then bell rang all too soon. I got up and looked at Jacob. Waving a bye at him. I walked away, couldn't help but to look as he gathered his things. I was stupid enough not to see where I was going and I bumped into someone. Knocking me to the ground

"Oh sorry," I muttered and looked downs. My eyes wandered to where my stuff was. I gathered my stuff, with the help from someone. I reached for my last book, so did the other hand. Our hands accidentally touching. The hand was burning in mines. Pretty unusual for someone. I looked up to see who it was and I locked eyes with no one but Jacob Black. We stared at each other for a moment in complete silence.

"Heres.. um heres your book," He said, not tearing his eyes away from me. I nodded and took it from him. " I'll see you," I couldn't help but leave the room. I looked at the hand that touched his, analyzing why his hand was so unusually warm. That was probably the most awkward part.

"Jenna wait!" I heard him call out. Which made me walk faster. I felt his warm hand grab my arm and turned me around to him. I looked up in his eyes and shook my head

. " Jake we are going to be late for our class," I begged and he let go of me. " I'll see you at lunch I guess. " Jacob turned around and nodded, walking to his class. I felt really bad, I didn't want to hurt him but I had a history for falling for a guy really hard, and I didn't want to freak Jacob out. I finally had a friend and it would be bad to do that. I walked into my French class and took a seat at the back. I didn't realize that the teacher was standing in front of me until I looked up. I handed him the slip that I was supposed to get signed.

This class, I could tell wasn't going to be fun. Neither were the rests of my classes. The only thing on my mind was how awkward and ridiculous I must have seem to Jacob. There he was, being nothing but friendly, but I took it the wrong way. The minutes went by like every decade. I just wanted to see Jacob and say sorry for acting the way I am. Maybe he doesn't want to see me again. Maybe I made the worst first impression.

Lunch bell rang and I was startled. I had also made other friends, but I didn't really seem to be paying attention since I was distracted by other things. At least I remember their names. Ashley, Colleen, and Quil. All of them were pretty okay, Quil was a strange one though. He kept smirking at me for some odd reason. I walked with Quil after History class too lunch. I had agreed to sit with Him and Colleen since they had this lunch period. We were walking towards a table but I instantly froze. Jacob was at that table, He was sitting with two other guys and a girl. All seem as big as he was and the same short cropped hair. He looked at me right when I stopped. Like he knew I was coming. I hid behind Colleen and started walking with them.

"Hey you guys look who is going to be sitting with us today. " Quil smirked and pulled me from behind Colleen. I stared at all of them and waved awkwardly. " Hey guys.." I said looking at each and everyone of them. The guys both looked at me and looked at Jacob. Jacob just shrugged and hid a smile.

The others introduced themselves. Embry, Jared and Kim. They all seem really nice and welcomed me to their table. The only seat left was beside Jacob. I sat with him and pulled out a bottle of water. I wasn't really for school lunches so I just drank water until I go home to eat. The others had their trays completely full. Well the guys at least. Jacob cleared his throat, which caused me to look over at him . He looked back at him, struggling on what to say.

"Hey Um… Jenna. Can we talk outside?" He asked looking out the window, to avoid eye contact. I looked over at the others, and they act as if they weren't trying to listen to me.

"Sure Jacob," I said getting up and he followed. We walked towards the back, and into the woods. This wasn't really something I was expecting on a first day.

"So… about earlier," He started. No I didn't want this conversation

"Don't worry about it Jake. It was an accident," I smiled, or tried to

"No, I mean. They way I was acting, the way I was looking at you. You must think I'm a freak," Jacob went on ignoring what I said.

"Nah I'm totally cool about it. That's what I get for being the new girl," This conversation was going nowhere. We were in the middle of the forest when Jacob dropped his arms on my shoulders and made me look at him. His eyes were pleading as if wanted to tell me something.

"Jenna I have to tell you something. You might be really freaked out about it. But. I think I imprinted on you," He said with a heavy sigh. My facial expression went blank and I cocked my head to the side.

"You what?" I asked in a daze. He let go of my shoulders and sat down on a log.

"Imprinting, Its what us wolves do.. I'm a werewolf and we imprint on someone that we believe would make the best wolves for our tribe. " where was this going? By now I knew that I was really dreaming . I shook myself, slapping my face.

" Okay Jake you can tell me to wake up now," She said shaking her head.

" No Look I'll prove it to you," Jacob said. He took a few steps back and started taking off his shirt. What the hell? What kind of dream is this? Being a new girl and having someone strip for you, claiming they were a wolf. I turned around and closed my eyes.

"Jacob keep your clothes on please!" I screamed. I peek to see if he was clothed, but he wasn't there. What took his place was a Big, over sized wolf

That's when everything we blank.


	3. Just Maybe

Sorry for the lack of updates on here guys. I've been pretty busy with work and enrolling in a new school but I'll try to give you guys as much to read as possible. I'm not giving up on this story. Jacob's POV now!

Just Maybe

I saw Jenna laying there in the ground and cocked my head towards to the side. Shit this will not look good when we have to go back.

"Jenna! Jenna wake up!" I tried shaking her to wake up. The bell rang. This isn't a good sign. Jenna was passed out on the ground and we were outside. I couldn't just leave her here, of course I wouldn't do that with anyone, but especially Jenna. I picked her up easily in my arms and sprinted back to the school. I headed straight to the nurses office. The office attendant, Ms Hope, stared at me and pointed to the nurses office. I just walked in and placed her gently on the mat.

"What happened to her," Mrs. Mae's eyes popped out once she walked into her office. I didn't know what to tell her that might tick Jenna off once she woke up.

"She fainted, in total shock of the school that's all," I looked down and scratched her head. " Do you mind if I stay here until she woke up?" I asked her with pleading eyes. I didn't want to leave Jenna here. I wanted to make sure she was okay when she woke up. It was my fault that she was like this anyways. I just had to tell her now. Curse my impatience. Mrs. Hope shook her head.

" I can't allow you to do so Jacob. Why don't you go to class? I'm sure she will be awake once class was over," I just shook my head and sighed. I looked back over to Jenna and walked out. Guilt took over me as I headed towards class. I was going to come back after every class just to see if she was okay. I asked the attendant to give me a pass to class. Lucky there was only two classes until I could see her. I walked into psychology and handed my note to the teacher. He scowled about me missing part of his lecture but I just rolled my eyes. Sitting in the back next to Embry, he smirked.

"So.. How did it go with this Jenna. Quil told me that you were going to tell her.?" he asked. I glared and him and sighed. " I told her.. and she fainted," Nothing could wash over this guilt until I find out shes okay. I didn't really think that imprinting will be this strong. It almost hurts to know that I was the reason that she passed out. Embry just laughed. While the teacher wasn't looking I smacked the back of his head.

"It's not funny ass. She could seriously be hurt or confused. I probably shouldn't have told her," My face were buried in my hands as I sighed again. I honestly didn't feel like talking. I rested my head on the desk the whole time, waiting for the minutes to pass by so I could check on Jenna. Embry would whisper over and over again that I need to give her some time, but I couldn't do that. I needed her to tell me that she needed time before I could ever think of doing that. The bell rang finally and I jumped out of my seat. I took my stuff and dashed for the door. I was out, heading straight to the office when I saw Mrs. Clearwater with Jenna. This wasn't a good sign.

"Hey Jake how are you?"Sue asked me and smiled. I gave her a friendly smiled and waved

"Hey Mrs. Clearwater, Jenna," I said nodding at her direction. She just waved shly at me and looked down. " Feeling any better?" I asked her anxiously. Sue was watching me eye Jenna like she was the only cake left at the desert table. All she did was nod

"So you two know each other?" she asked breaking my gaze.

I looked back at Sue and nodded. " Yeah we are sort of in class together. Were you planning on taking her home?" I asked her. Sue nodded and I replied with a sigh.

" Yeah Jenna had a lot to deal with today with the whole move," Sue filled me in.

"Oh well okay. I better head to class. Bye Mrs Clearwater, Jenna," I unwillingly had to break my gaze off of Jenna. Boy must I have looked like a freak to her, staring at her the whole time. I headed towards class, knowing I would probably drop by after school to see her again. At least I know she's okay right? In the corner of my eye I saw Seth and my eyes just popped. Shit ! was he there the whole time? Did someone tell him I imprinted on his cousin. Seth was my bud, but would he feel weird about me imprinting on his cousin. I walked into pre calc and took a seat. Another hour to sit through before see Jenna. My thoughts were consumed with her and the reactions of the guys when I told them I imprinted. A lot of them were pretty glad I did and that I was over bella. Damnit I forgot about Bella. She's probably be ticked off that I kissed her yesterday. But will she forgive me if I told her I imprinted. Would she be glad that I finally got over her? More importantly would she like Jenna? Wait, why was I thinking this I don't even think Jenna wants to see me. All I need to know if she wants to be friends or not, maybe even more if we give it time.

Time, Sometimes it can be the devil. I looked up at the board and saw that the teacher was still going on about her lecture. I took my notebook and started to scribble as much as I could in ten minutes. I knew I was trouble for the test tomorrow. My notes were barely notes, more like squiggles on a page. I stuffed it in my bag once the final bell rang. I gotta see Seth, to see if he found out. I got out of class and walked over to where Seth was. The moment of Truth. " Seth!" I called out to him.

Seth turned around and grinned at me " So You and Jenna huh? I can see that," He said holding out his hand for a highfive. I returned the high five and laughed lightly.

" Yeah.. She fainted when I told her though so that wasn't good," I shrugged and started walking. "Want a ride. I was going to see if Jenna was okay. Your mom took her home," I told him.

"Sure thing,"

We walked in silence for a bit and Seth started laughing. " You know Leah will give you hell for this. Our second cousin to be imprinted on. Leah actually likes Jenna," Seth smirked

"Oh shut up, I can handle Leah," I scowled and got to my car. I love that rabbit, it wasn't as fast as Cullen's car, but it was durable. I waited for Seth to buckle up and headed for his house. I don't even know why I mind driving to school. I can easily run here in ten minutes with my speed, but then again I don't want to tip the others that I'm a werewolf. We got to the Clearwater's in no time. Seth got down and went straight for the house, I took my time. I wanted to make sure I was sane enough to see Jenna. Seth let me into the house.

"Hey boys!" Sue smiled at us. She was already making dinner. " Billy is coming over later for dinner. Mind staying?" She asked kindly. I love Sue like a second mother. She has been great to Billy and I. I nodded my head

" Sure thing Mrs C," I smiled at her and looked up at Seth. It looked like he was mouthing 'go find Jenna' I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. " By chance is Jenna home?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah shes in her room," Mrs Clearwater pointed to what used to be a guest room. I nodded and headed over towards the room. I was about to knock when I heard her singing. The song that she was singing wasn't anything popular, well I don't think anyone has ever sung it. There was also guitar strumming to compliment the singing.

" If I was invisible it would make.. noo If I was invisible, I wouldn't be afraid to be myself with you," Her soprano, almost alto voice sung softly. She sounded great. But I couldn't stand out here all day. I took the courage to knock. The strumming stopped and I hear something fall to the ground. It sounded like a book.

"Hey Jenna.. Its Jacob. Mind if I come in?" I asked. I could hear her walk to the door. Once the door was open, I was stunned by her. She had her hair up in a messy bun and all her small, fragile body had on was a tank top and some sweats rolled up. Reminded me somewhat of Bella. She let me in and closed the door behind be. " Its good to see that you are awake," I added and took a seat on her bed. Her room was a decent size for someone like her. The walls were blue, there was her suitcase on the floor and a guitar on the stand. " you play?" I asked her raising an eye brow. She nodded.

" Yeah I have a passion for music. So when I feel insipired. I play," She added and finally smiled. It was great to see her smile again. At least she doesn't completely hate me. "Listen.." She began and she sighed. "About earlier… I kind of told my aunt what you told me. She explained the whole thing to me. Imprinting," She said biting her lip. Of course she would have had to tell someone . I'm glad Sue was very understanding and was now in on the whole imprinting. I don't think I would want to feel weird around her

"Oh. Well I guess that's cool. But you don't have to choose what your feelings are for me. I'm here to be whatever you want me to be. Friend, protector, or lover," I said assuring and reached my head to squeeze her shoulder. Would I want to be her lover, best friend? Sure. But that's up to her. She laughed softly and smiled again. This was a good sign right?

"Thank you Jake. But we just met and I do thing you are pretty cool. But give it time and maybe things will be as they are planned to be," She took a deep breath and smiled. That was good. She was in on the whole wolf thing and she didn't hate me. "So tell me more about being a wolf." She smiled and sat up.

I couldn't help but grin at her. Her smile was pretty cute. "Well first of all. We call ourselves protectors because we protect the people from our one true enemy. Vampires." I said cautious of her expression. She started laughing, which made me frown.

"Are you serious Jake?" she asked in between giggles. I just nodded.

"This isn't funny Jenna." I said seriously. " I mean long time ago, way long time ago. Our chief was accidentally banished from his body, like in his spirit warrior form," I started. I suck at telling our legends. " Well long story short, A vampire came to our land and tried to kill our people, so we tried to put a stop to them," I sighed and noticed how confused she looked. I couldn't help but chuckle. " Don't worry about it. Once we have a council meeting, I'll invite you and you'll be able to understand the whole thing" I grinned.

The whole night was a blast. Jenna and I hit our friendship in a better position than before. I got hell from Leah when she came home though. She pinned me to the wall threatening me on if I ever hurt Jenna. She should know that I wouldn't do it on purpose. I found out a lot about Jenna. Like her interest in music, sports, she opened up to me easily. It sucked that we had to leave so soon. This just made me more excited to see her again. I wasn't giving my hopes up just yet. I had patrol again. Soon the rest of the pack will find out the good news on my friendship. When I shifted, the only thing I could think of is what Jenna had said earlier. Just maybe.


End file.
